MA FILLE
by littlezo
Summary: suite de "nouvelle vie " , comment House et Cuddy vont se débrouiller avec leur fille ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma fille :**_

Nous étions en Décembre , le froid et le calme régnait sur le New-Jersey. Il était 17 heures et la nuit commençait à tomber sur le PPTH , tout l'hôpital s'activait . Une petite fille entra dans la hall , elle avait de la neige dans ses longs cheveux blonds platines. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Puis elle se dirigea vers le secrétariat , en regardant autour d'elle .

Brenda : On vous aider mademoiselle ?

Fillette : Oui , je voudrais voir le Dr Cuddy , s'il vous plait

Brenda : Je vais l'appeler pour voir si elle peut te recevoir , dit Brenda en souriant

Brenda composa le numéro du bureau du Dr Cuddy et attendit une réponse . Mais la directrice ne répondit pas . Brenda raccrocha et se leva pour aller voir dans le bureau de la doyenne , mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller la voir . Brenda vit alors la petite fille courir vers le Dr Cuddy , qui tendit les bras et souleva la fillette. Lisa fût surprise de voir sa fille dans son hôpital ,mais elle restait quand même une maman très comblée .

Brenda : Dr Cuddy , c'est votre fille Kayla ?

Lisa : Oui , c'est elle dit Cuddy en souriant en en déposant sa fille

Brenda : Eh bah , dis donc , elle a bien grandit cette demoiselle , toute mignonne . Sa lui fait quel âge maintenant ?

Lisa : Elle aura bientôt 10 ans , répondit la doyenne en souriant .

Lisa regagna son bureau , suivit par Kayla . Elle referma la porte du bureau et s'assit sur le canapé avec sa fille .

Lisa : Kayla ma chérie , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas au cirque ?

Kayla : Si , normalement , mais la maitresse est partie en début d'après-midi et les CPE m'ont laissé partir .

Lisa : Bon d'accord , répondit Lisa en embrassant sa fille sur la joue . Bon ma puce , j'ai un dernier rendez-vous , tu vas aller au département des diagnostics chercher papa , rentrez ensemble et je vous rejoint après d'accord ?

Kayla : Oui maman , bisous répondit la fillette , en partant chercher House

Lisa n'aimait pas quand sa fille devait partir à cause de ses rendez-vous mais c'était son travail . Quant à Kayla , elle prit l'ascenseur puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son père . Quand elle arriva devant la vitre de la salle Housienne , elle vit que la team de son papa était réunis pour un nouveau cas . Kayla n'osa pas entrer , et se laissa glisser contre la vitre . Chase qui était assis en face de la vitre , vit la petite fille et interpella House , lancé dans un long monologue .

Chase : HOUSE ! Kayla est devant la vitre !

House : Oh , ma fille est là , dit house en boitant vers la porte

House : Kayla , tu viens ? , dit House attrapant sa fille par la main .

Kayla attrapa la main de son père et le suivit timidement dans la salle . Elle fût salué chaleureusement par toute la team de House . Greg alla chercher sa veste , son sac , et lança à ses larbins :

House : Bon les copains , j'vous laisse ! Salut ! dit House d'un air légèrement amusé en poussant sa fille vers la sortie .

House : Kayla , t'es venue toute seule ? s'étonna house , en regardant sa fille , alors qu'ils était dans l'ascenseur .

Kayla : Oui , la maitresse était pas la .

House : Sérieux ?!

Kayla : Oui

House emmena sa fille au parking et ils se dirigèrent vers la moto de ce dernier . House prit son casque et en tendit un à sa fille . Greg lui attacha et la souleva pour qu'elle s'installe sur la moto . Il monta aussi sur le bolide et démarra . Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison , Kayla se précipita vers la maison et ouvrit la porte .

House : Kay ! tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? cria House en fermant la porte en en attrapant le téléphone .

Kayla : Bah , j'sais pas , comme tu veux lui répondit –elle de loin .

Comme House ne savait pas , il commanda du mexicain et une fois sa commande terminée , il s'installa sur le canapé , une bière à la main pour regarder son soap préféré . Quelques minutes après , Kayla arriva avec son notebook rose et s'installa sur la petite table du salon . Pendant la pub , Kayla demanda à son père :

Kayla : Papa , tu te souviens de moi quand j'étais petite ?

House : Euh oui , tu étais une gamine sage , je te disais de faire plein de bêtises mais tu ne les faisais pas , dit House avec un faux air triste .

Kayla : Et maman , elle disait quoi ?

House : Ta maman , elle était pas contente quand je te disais de faire des bêtises mais tu sais , elle t'aime très fort dit House avec un air adoucit.

Puis House se mit à réfléchir , c'est vrai qu'il avait changé , depuis la naissance de Kayla surtout .Sa fille l'avait métamorphosé , House l'adorait cette petite blonde , il la trouvait si mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus azurs , son air rêveur constant , sa voix douce … Gregory fût sorti de ses pensées quand il attendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Kayla : Mamannn ! dit la petite fille en se précipitant vers sa mère

Lisa : Ma chérie , Greg , t'es la ?! dit Lisa en embrassant sa fille

House : Oui j'suis là ! ça va Sunshine ? lança House du canapé

Lisa : Pfff' journée crevante , j'en peux plus dit Lisa en se laissant tomber sur le canapé .

Kayla courut dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon avec son carnet de correspondance . Elle le tendit à sa mère qui se redressa pour mieux regarder .

Lisa : Tu as une visite médicale demain ?

Kayla : oui , mais je veux pas y aller , je préfère que ce soit toi le fasse , dit la fillette apeurée

Lisa allait répondre mais Greg prit la parole avant elle , il prit sa fille sur les genoux et la regarda dans les yeux

House : Tu sais Kayla , la personne qui t'examineras est aussi compétente que ta mère ou moi . On n'as pas forcément le choix quand on n'est obligé , ta mère m'oblige à faire des consultations dit-il en faisant les yeux doux à Lisa qui rigola

Lisa : Tu sais ma puce , je t'emmènerais demain si tu veux

Et la petite fille se colla dans les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillit en souriant . House ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à cette image . Et la petite famille finit tranquillement la journée …


	2. Chapter 2

… Le lendemain , il était 7 heures et Lisa était déjà stressée ..

Lisa : Kayla ! tu viens ?

Kayla : J'arrive , je suis là .

Lisa emmena donc sa fille comme prévu à l'école , elle l'embrassa , lui dit que Greg viendra la chercher ce soir et lui souhaita une bonne journée . Quand Kayla arriva à l'école sa meilleure amie vint la retrouver en souriant .

Emma : Kayla ! ça va ? dit la gamine en lui faisant la bise

Kayla : J'ai un peu la trouille pour la visite médicale , pas toi ?

Emma : Bah , enfaite si , mais ma mère m'as dit de pas stresser. Mais d'habitude c'est pas ta nounou qui t'amène ?

Kayla : Si mais aujourd'hui , maman a pût m'amener , elle travaillait plus tard .

Quand la sonnerie retentit , les deux fillettes se dirigèrent vers leur classe . Quand leur maîtresse entra dans la classe , tous les élèves la saluèrent joyeusement . Rebecca , leur institutrice leur annonça :

Rebecca : Les enfants , aujourd'hui l'infirmière va vous ausculter l'un après l'autre , elle viendra vous chercher dans la classe d'accord ?

La classe : Oui Rebecca !

La matinée se déroula sans problème , Kayla et Emma étant de bonne élèves , elle travaillaient avec le sourire . Mais quand Kayla vit Janine , l'infirmière , entrer dans la classe , elle angoissa . Janine s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de la suivre . Kayla , morte de trouille , pâle comme un linge , la suivit en lisant de l'encouragement sur le visage d'Emma .

Janine : Alors , Kayla , je te fais si peur que ça ?

Kayla : no…non

L'infirmière sourit , elle pensa qu'avec deux parents médecins , Kayla ne devrait pas avoir peur . Quand elle l'ausculta , la fillette toussa , mais quand Janine s'aperçut que Kayla toussait de plus en plus fort , elle l'allongea . Après un léger arrêt de toux , la fillette toussa fort et cracha du sang dans sa main . Et avant que Janine ne puisse faire quelque chose , Kayla suffoqua et s'évanouit . Janine appella immédiatement une ambulance du PPTH et prit le pouls de Kayla . Ce qui l'affola c'est que Kayla avait un pouls très faible , et malheureusement elle n'avait pas de masque . Rebecca entra en courant dans l'infirmerie et affolée , elle fit entrer les ambulanciers qui soulevèrent la fillette pour la poser sur le brancard et lui mirent un masque à oxygène .Rebecca regarda avec effroi les portes de l'ambulance se fermer . Elle courut dans la classe pour chercher son téléphone .

Dans l'ambulance , Jack prévint les urgences de leur arrivée et au moment où il raccrocha , un bruit strident se fit entendre . En voyant que le cœur de la petite fille allait lâcher , il attrapa le défibrillateur et cria : EN CHARGE ! Ses collègues s'écartèrent , et jack vit Kayla se soulever sous la force de la charge électrique . Au bout de 3 charges , ce qui était énorme , L'état de Kayla se stabilisa .

Au moment où Lisa Cuddy décrocha son téléphone , elle était en conférence avec des donateurs . Quand Rebecca lui annonça que Kayla avait été amenée ici d'urgence , Lisa se décomposa , raccrocha , et avant que les donateurs ne comprennent , Lisa était sorti de la salle en courant . Elle bipa House , et se précipita dans le hall . Quand elle arriva , elle aperçut les ambulanciers . Et elle vit sa fille , inerte , un masque sur le visage , elle était plus pâle qu'un médicament . Lisa avait les larmes qui coulait sur son visage et ne vit même pas Jack , s'avancer vers elle .

Jack : Dr Cuddy , le cœur de votre fille s'est arrêté dans l'ambulance , nous l'avons choqué 3 fois , et son état s'est stabilisé . L'infirmière de l'école nous a dit qu'elle a tousser et cracher du sang à plusieurs reprises .

Lisa : je …. Kayla …. Parvint à articuler la doyenne

Quand Greg regarda son bipper , il était en train d'établir un diagnostic avec sa team , pour son patient à la langue enflée . Il se leva brusquement , faisant sursauter toute l'équipe , et il partit le plus vite possible vers l'ascenseur . Quand House arriva dans le hall il vit Lisa avec l'ambulancier et il se dirigea vers eux .

House : Qu'est- ce qu'elle a ?

Lisa : Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et à cracher du sang …

Gregory se précipita aux urgences suivit de près par Lisa , qui sanglotait … Quand ils arrivèrent , on leur annonça que Kayla avait été transporté en soin intensifs . Ces deux parents allèrent donc dans la direction des soins intensifs , enfilèrent une blouse , des masques et des gants et poussèrent la porte du bloc . Lisa vit sa fille , avec des fils branchés de partout , un masque à oxygène sur son visage pâle . Elle en eu le cœur renversé et préféra sortir de la salle . Lisa enleva sa blouse , releva ses cheveux et se laissa tomber contre le mur en pleurant . House , lui , ne supportais pas de voir sa fille unique aussi malade , et il se demandait ce qu'elle avait . Quand il remarqua que sa compagne n'était plus là , il se retourna pour la chercher , et demanda aux chirurgiens de le prévenir si il y avait du nouveau . House se hâta de rejoindre Lisa dans le couloir , il la prit dans ses bras et elle déposa sa tête dans son cou . Lisa pleura longuement ainsi , réconforter d'être dans les bras de Gregory .

Lisa : Mon bébé , qu'est- ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi c'est sur elle que le sort s'acharne ?

House : …. Je sais pas , mais ne t'inquiète pas sunshine , on va trouver dit Greg en caressant la joue de Cuddy.

Chirurgien : Dr Cuddy & House , euh …. Le cœur de Kayla est très faible pour le moment , des artères autours commençaient à saigner autour , d'où son hémorragie mais il faudrait songer à une greffe de cœur ….

A ces mots , Lisa sentit ses jambes basculer et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait , elle perdit connaissance dans le couloir . Elle n'entendait rien , mais voyait des ombres bouger , elle ne pouvait plus bouger , mais elle sentait que Gregory était à ses cotés . Quand Lisa ouvrit les yeux , elle vit House , la regarder tendrement .

Lisa : Dis- moi que Kayla va bien , qu'elle n'a pas besoin de greffe , je t'en supplie …

House : Euh ….. ce n'est pas un rêve , Kayla va avoir besoin d'un nouveau cœur …je …écoute Lisa , je suppose que pour le comité de greffe , une petite fille est prioritaire dit House en tentant de se convaincre et de rassurer Lisa .

Au fond de lui ? il avait envie de crier sa rage , pourquoi ça arrivait à leur fille ?! Pourquoi ? Greg avait envie de cogner le mur en face de lui , jusqu'à sentir ses os craquer ! Lisa hurlait intérieurement , sa fille , son amour , qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?... Les deux médecins étaient à présent assis sur le sol en attendant le chirurgien …


	3. Chapter 3

_2 heures passèrent …._

Le chirurgien arriva et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence . Il regarda les deux médecins , et vit que leurs visages étaient fatigués , désespéré pour Lisa , triste pour house . Les yeux de sa patronne étaient implorants , elle était au bord de l'évanouissement , ses mains tremblaient , et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues . House restait de marbre mais le chirurgien vit une lueur de rage briller dans ses yeux .

-Je …hmm …le cœur de Kayla s'est arrêter deux fois durant l'opération , nous l'avons choquée plusieurs fois , et le rythme cardiaque s'est stabilisé mais ….nous avons été obligée de la plonger dans un coma artificielle …

-Mais , combien de temps le cœur de Kayla va tenir ? demanda House d'une voie froide et éteinte

-Il est possible qu'il tienne un mois mais pas plus , Kayla est très jeune pour un problème cardiaque comme sa .

Lisa crut que le monde qui l'entourait allait s'effondrer , elle ne pouvait plus tenir , elle voulait que sa fille aille mieux , que pouvait –elle faire ?

3 semaines passèrent ….

Gregory et Lisa avaient retourné le problème dans tous les sens , et aucunes idées ne leur étaient venus à l'esprit , mais un soir , Lisa prit une profonde inspiration et regarda House dans les yeux .

-Greg . je ….. j'ai trouvé un donneur pour le cœur de Kayla , ( _les larmes coulaient sur son visage_ ) … je … je vais lui donner mon cœur …..

-Lisa …. Non ne fais pas ça ! on va trouver un donneur , je t'en prie , implora House en serrant Lisa dans ses bras .

-Je . non , notre fille doit vivre , j'ai fait ma vie , je l'ai vécue , j'ai eu une magnifique existence , un mari aimant , une merveilleuse fille et le travail que j'ai toujours voulu ….. (_ les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage fatigué )_

-Lisa … articula Greg , ne pouvant retenir ses larmes … je t'aime tellement .

Greg prit Lisa et la serra fort dans ses bras , enfouissant son visages dans ses boucles ébènes …

Le lendemain , c'était décidé , Lisa avait réserver un bloc opératoire et attendait à présent dans une chambre , elle avait écrit une lettre à sa fille , lui expliquant son geste , confié la direction du PPTH à Wilson qui n'avait pas pu cacher son émotion et dit au revoir à sa mère et sa sœur ….. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , tous ses employés étaient devant la vitre de sa chambre et tous , vinrent lui dire adieu , en l'enlaçant chaleureusement , l'embrassant pour certains et elle eut droit à des discours plutôt émouvant s… C'était trop pour elle , elle éclata en sanglots et House s'approcha d'elle , et plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes . Un médecin arriva alors et injecta à Cuddy un puissant somnifère avant de l'emmener au bloc . House fit un geste vers les employés , qui partirent , comprenant que les deux médecins voulaient se retrouver seuls .

-Lisa , je …..je t'aime , ne l'oublie pas , je …dit house en laissant ses larmes couler dans sa barbe .

-Greg , je t'aime aussi , veille sur notre fille , dit à Kayla que je l'aime et que je serais toujours avec elle …. Greg. , tu es l'homme de ma vie , je ….

House prit Lisa dans ses bras , ne voulant pas la laisse s'en aller , il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Mais elle murmura d'une vois faible :.

-Greg , prenez soin de vous , je vous aime …..

House lâcha Lisa et vit ses paupières se fermer , et une fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres …. Il appela alors des médecins qui emmenèrent Lisa au bloc sous le regard impuissant de House . Il les suivit en boitant et se plaça derrière la vitre . Il vit alors sa fille et sa femme , allongées au bloc , une équipe de chirurgien les entourant. Ils commençaient leur travails , house regardant toujours depuis la vitre . Soudain un bip régulier se fit entendre , les chirurgiens ne firent rien , et Gregory vit la femme qu'il aimait partir , il revoyait tous les moment de bonheur de complicité mais aussi leurs prises de tête qu'ils avaient eu ensemble . Il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre , ne la brisant pas , il ressentit une douleur mais pas sur sa main qui saignait, au cœur , il détourna la tête , et se laissa tomber sur le sol .

Depuis le bloc les chirurgiens avaient assistés à la scène et , pour la première fois , furent triste pour House . Puis en silence , ils continuèrent l'opération….


	4. Chapter 4

_Le lendemain _

Quand Kayla ouvrit les yeux , elle vit le plafond blanc de l'hôpital . Elle tourna la tête et vit les bips réguliers de son cœur et de l'autre côté , elle vit son père endormit . Elle lui attrapa la main , et la secoua faiblement .

-Papa …..murmura faiblement Kayla

Greg , réveillé , la regarda , il ne voulait pas pleurer , mais voir ces deux yeux bleus azur , tellement similaires à ceux de Lisa , le rendait affreusement malheureux , c'était une mini Lisa …..

-Kayla , tu . tu es réveillée ….

-J'ai ….quoi ?

-Tu as eu un problème de cœur …et il a fallu te greffer un nouveau cœur , le tient était trop malade , dit House en baissant les yeux , ne voulant pas regarder ses yeux qui lui étaient si familiers …..

-Et maman , elle est où ? Qui m'a donné son cœur ? murmura la fillette en regardant son père .

Sans répondre , House sortit une lettre de l'intérieur de sa veste et lui tendit .

-Tiens ma fille , lis la dit House d'une voix rauque , tout en sortant de la chambre , sentant les larmes venir .

Etonnée , Kayla prit la lettre que son père lui tendait , et l'ouvrit , ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait ….

_Ma chérie , _

_Ce que j'ai fait , c'est pour toi , je t'aime tellement , tu es si jeune et tu mérites de vivre . Sache que si je t'ai donné mon cœur , c'est parce que je veux que tu vive , que tu profites de la vie , que tu aies une beau métier , que tu trouveras un mari qui t'aimera autant que papa et moi t'aimons . Sache que même si tu ne me voie plus , je serais toujours là et je veillerais sur toi ma puce , prend soin de ton papa , réalise tes rêves …. J'espère que tu seras heureuse , ton père veillera sur toi , et t'aimeras de tout son cœur ._

_Ma chérie je t'aime ne l'oublie pas ._

_Ta maman , qui t'aime et qui sera toujours dans ton cœur …. _

Quand Kayla eut finit de lire la lettre , elle s'arrêta , et hurla de désespoir… Quand Greg arriva , sa fille arracha tous les fils qui la retenaient , et se jeta sur son père , en larmes …

-Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! pitié . papa ! hurla la fillette secouée par les sanglots

-Kayla , je . ta maman t'aimait , elle a fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi ….

-Maman …..pleura Kayla , tandis que des infirmières s'occupait d'elle , lui remettant les fils et perfusion qu'elle avait arraché

Quand sa fille ferma les yeux , House sortit de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wilson . Il baissa le regard , les yeux tristes . James ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi , lui , Gregory House , qui était un con misanthrope , associable , égoïste semblait être devenu un autre homme désormais . Amaigri , triste , désespéré , maintenant veuf , James se demandait ce que serait devenu House si Kayla n'avait pas survécu à la greffe . Il enlaça son ami , lui aussi bouleversé par la situation , il était à présent officiellement le doyen du PPTH , mais il savait que dans l'esprit de beaucoup d'employés , y compris House , Lisa Cuddy serait la doyenne , à jamais ….


	5. Chapter 5

_Quelques années passèrent …._

Kayla avait à présent 16 ans , elle était devenue une jeune fille magnifique , talentueuse pour le bonheur de son père , Gregory House . Elle était brillante à l'école , capitaine des cheerleaders de son lycée , elle faisait également partie du club international et était une membre active de la chorale de son lycée. Mais malgré tout , Kayla était toujours triste , elle essayait de se mettre à fond dans toutes ses activités , en menant à bien tous ses projets , veillant très tard pour finir ses devoirs , elle se levait aussi très tôt pour pouvoir faire du yoga , comme le faisait sa mère …..

Elle se rendait le plus souvent possible sur la tombe de sa mère , en apportant à chaque fois des fleurs , elle y restait longtemps , jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que les lampadaires dans la rue s'allument . Ensuite , elle rentrait à contrecœur , en promettant à sa mère qu'elle reviendrait la voir . House voyait alors sa fille revenir , yeux rouges , creusés par la fatigue , les larmes et la tristesse … Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi , mais depuis que Lisa avait disparue , Kayla était dans un état très irrégulier , elle était très fine , fragile mais elle se battait , elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie , sinon la mort de sa mère n'aurait servi à rien . C'était la phrase que se répétait Kayla en boucle toute la journée , elle voulait vivre mais voulait tellement que sa mère revienne , elle était suivit par un psy , mais cela ne l'aidait pas , elle déprimait continuellement .

Un jour comme les autres , Kayla venait d'arriver au lycée , habillée normalement pour une fois , n'ayant pas son uniforme de cheerleaders . Elle portait une joli robe blanche , qui arrivait au genou , avec une veste à rayure noir . La cicatrice qu'elle avait au niveau du cœur était voyante mais elle ne voulait pas se la faire enlever , pour elle c'était le dernier souvenir physique du geste de sa mère . Elle en était fière de cette cicatrice , elle s'avançait vers son casier quand elle fut violement projetée contre une porte …. ! Un peu sonnée par cette secousse , elle se releva mais deux garçons la bloquèrent contre la porte , l'empêchant de faire un geste .

Les deux garçons faisaient partie de l'équipe de football et n'avaient donc aucun mal à maintenir une fille aussi fragile que Kayla contre une porte . Quand ils virent ses yeux bleus azurs , ils baissèrent les yeux , puis les remontèrent , furieux !

-Alors , Mademoiselle parfaite ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? se moquèrent –ils

-Je …lâchez moi !

-Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle en plus ? dit un des footballeurs en lui serrant le cou

Et sans attendre , il lui prit le bras et la jeta au sol , en la regardant tomber avec un sourire satisfait .

-Bon maintenant , vire de la , tu gène la fille ! dit le deuxième en la regardant avec mépris

-Au fait , tu devrais enlever le gros machin que t'a entre les deux seins , ça te rend encore plus moche ! dit le footballeur

Le sang de Kayla ne fit qu'un tour , elle se leva , attrapa le bras du garçon , et planta son regard bleu azur dans ses yeux .

-Je … tu peux me faire ce que tu veux , m'insulter , me frapper , me jeter au sol comme tu viens de le faire mais ne …. Ne dis plus rien sur cette cicatrice dit- elle , la gorge nouée , la main sur son cœur

-Ah oui ? et pourquoi ?

-Je ….. c'est ma mère .je …. Dit Kayla sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux

Loin d'être ému par ces propos les deux garçons empoignèrent Kayla par le col de sa veste , la décollant au passage du sol .

-J'en ai rien à foutre , ta mère n'est qu'une salope , elle reste ou elle est , et franchement c'est qu'une cicatrice , pourquoi en faire tant d'histoire ? dit –il en la lâchant au sol

-T'a pas le droit de dire ça ! parce que ma mère est morte ! toi , tu te permet de martyriser les autres parce que t'es heureux , que ton monde est parfait , que t'es entouré de tes 2 parents , que comme t'es populaire personne ne te fait souffrir , mais tu te rend pas compte comme tu es lourd , blessant et t'es qu'un pauvre imbécile hurla-t-elle , la voix pleine de rage et de sanglots silencieux .

Le garçon la regarda , stupéfait ! Personne ne lui avait déjà parler comme ça ! Même pas ses parents , il venait de se faire remettre en place par une fille , c'en était trop , il perdit contrôle et leva la main sur Kayla , près à la gifler quand une main ferme agrippa son poignet . Il se débattit pour voir qui le retenait et vit son entraineur de foot , suivi par deux filles qui avaient assistées à la scène . Son entraineur le regarda , furieux et lui ordonna d'une voix glaciale :

-Chez le proviseur ! Maintenant !

Puis il vit le coach des cheerleaders se pencher vers Kayla , l'aidant à se relever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie . Il regarda Kayla partir , puis il se rendit chez le proviseur , tête baissé.


	6. Chapter 6

Le proviseur renvoya l'élève pour vandalisme et brutalité sur autres personnes . Kayla quant à elle vit des hématomes apparaitre sur ses côtes et quelques écorchures . Elle s'en fichait , de toute manière , c'était son père qui allait régler toute cette histoire , elle comptait bien lui en toucher un mot . Quand elle rentra le soir , son père l'attendait dans le salon , son portable à la main . Elle s'assit en face de lui , ne sachant quoi dire , elle baissa les yeux …

-Kay' , ton coach m'a appelé cet après-midi , qui est cet enfoiré qui t'a fait ça ?! Je vais le tuer !

-Non Pa' , ne t'inquiète pas , il …a été renvoyer ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ..

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il m'a frappé , jeter au sol , menacée mais le pire …. C'est ….. mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase , l'émotion et le choque l'en empêchait, elle fondit en larmes .

Greg , qui n'était pas un sentimental , boita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras , ses larmes lui rappelaient tellement celles de Lisa , le jour où elle avait pris sa décision … Lui aussi était malheureux , il souffrait terriblement , il avait repris un peu la vicondin , mais pas en quantité excessive . Lisa était son remède , son amour , sa vie , maintenant il avait une princesse , qui était triste tout comme lui , mais c'était avant tout sa fille , il se devait de la protéger , quoi qu'il arrive . Il le savait , l'instinct paternelle , il ne l'avait jamais eu mais Lisa lui avait donné gout à ce plaisir qui lui était inconnu …

Le père et la fille finirent leur journée en se rappelant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu avec Lisa . Et dès le lendemain , Greg appela le lycée pour leur dire qu'il souhaitait changer sa fille d'école . Et c'est ce qu'il fit , Kayla intégra la semaine suivante , un nouveau lycée , ou les agressions entres élèves n'existaient pas , ou elle brillait également et où elle était acceptée tel qu'elle était .

Oui , Kayla House- Cuddy avait une vie bien difficile , c'est dur de vivre sans sa mère , elle le savait mais l'amour que lui offrait son père la soutenait , l'épaulait .. C'est sur la tombe de Lisa Cuddy , que Gregory et Kayla se rendirent l'après-midi . Il faisait beau , le soleil brillait dans le ciel . C'est sur cette belle pierre vernie , que le portrait d'une femme talentueuse et aimée de tous était gravée . _A ma mère , A ma femme …._ Voilà ce que House et Kayla avait fait graver sur la pierre grise .

-Papa , tu crois qu'un jour quand nous rejoindrons maman , nous serons à nouveau heureux ?

-Oui , c'est sur Kayla .

Et c'est les yeux pleins de larmes que Kayla posa un baiser sur la photo de sa mère et que Gregory sortit une rose rouge de son manteau pour la déposer tendrement sur la tombe ….

FIN


End file.
